Behind the Dark Silhouette
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: One night she witnessed a murder that she claimed to have seen a vampire as the killer. The next day, a new student named Soujiro arrives at Misao's school. Is there a connection between he


****

Disclaimer: No you buttheads, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin XP

Meiji: This is probably…my first, serious work of fan fiction for anything. But, I have this great idea for a dark vampire story but instead I used the Rurouni Kenshin characters. My editor for this fic is going to be Oro aka the Girl who Cried Oro and I also got some ideas from her when I was stuck. She's also doing the honorifics for me too. [There! There's your credit Jess!] Now back to me! ^_^ / Hihihi! I hope you enjoyed the fic and for warning, it can be a bit bloody!

________________________________________________________________________

~*~

****

Behind the Dark Silhouette

__

Meiji

****

Chapter One: Those who lie, will always die…

~*~

The darkness lifted from Misao Makimachi's face as she walked out from under a bridge. The night was cold and still and at the same time, at almost quiet. With her two arms wrapped around her and the help of her black winter coat helped her stayed warm. Misao walked over the street and stood watching at the glistering surface of the lake. She stood gazing at the lake but with not happy, excited eyes as she would as usual. No, these were the eyes who had experienced the feeling of lost.

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

He stood on top of the building watching…hunting the old man with his cold blue eyes but at the same time, he smiled, making him seem like a child playing. The innocent smile may easily mistaken anyone as someone harmless but if they looked deep behind the eyes of the young man, they would only find an morbid and tragic past that turned unbalanced and demonic. This young man is called Soujiro Seta.

Holding tightly on his weapon which was a strong, Japanese katana. He waited until the man walked into place and that, that will be when he will attack and assassinate him. Him whom is named Toshimichi Okubo.

Right down below, Okubo, old and tired as he was, lingered as he continued to walk. There was no one guiding him or helping the old man. The night was so cold that Okubo's breath was visible as he opened his mouth. 

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

Misao turned around and started down the dark road and continued home. This feeling of loneliness that she had had been with her since her parents had died. What they died from is what Misao didn't want to think about. It was hopeless to drag on about the past. Somehow she would feel better in the future even if today was not the day. At least, Misao hoped.

Then during the middle of her walk, snow began to flow gracefully down to the ground. Misao was surprised to see the snow but at the same time, the snow cheered her up a bit. She remembered that when she first saw snow that she was with her father and mother walking down a street at nighttime also.

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

It was time. Time to kill old man Okubo for being the trader of that he is. Okubo stopped. It looked like he needed to rest and that was the perfect time to strike. With no hesitation, Soujiro gripped tightly on his katana and took a jump down from the building, heading towards Okubo. 

Okubo, unfortunately, heard the cutting air sound of Soujiro's sword a bit too late. The katana took a slash to his shoulder and pushed it further through the shoulder blade, completely breaking the bones smooth on.

"Eh!"

Without any doubt, Okubo fell to the ground, deeply in pain. He laid on his right side and stared at the thick pool of blood that was growing into a bigger puddle from his wound. Snow suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The small snow flakes fell into his puddle of blood and blending in with it. He wanted to know how did this to him and the answer came as Soujiro stepped in front of him who was laying helplessly. 

Okubo looked with a shock. A young boy smiling looked down on him with a blood stained sword. No doubt that it was that it was him who attacked. But the question that hanged in Okubo's mind after was why. Why did he do it?

"Mr. Okubo. You are ordered to be slain by Lord Shishio for traitorous ways," Even as he talked, he was still smiling. "I'm sorry, but you have to die." And that was it. That was the last thing Okubo saw and heard. Soujiro had knelt besides Okubo and dived his mouth into his neck. The teeth sharp as it was, ripped deep into the skin of the neck. Rich blood was sucked up and into Soujiro's mouth. He continued to consume Okubo's blood until it was all dried up from his body. Soujiro was indeed, a vampire.

"Ah!"

The small sound started Soujiro, he jerked around to see who it was.

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

Misao stood there gazing with horror. What had she seen? What is human? It couldn't be human. No human would drink the blood of another human. The man…or creature, was a bending below a body and was sucking the blood from the body. 

Then she panicked as the killer turned around. Now they were at eye to eye. Misao couldn't see the face since it was completely covered by darkness but the outline looked like the shape of a man.

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

Silence was between them for a minute until Soujiro stood up. Misao took a step back incase the man would start to attack her. "It's not right to spy on people you know." Soujiro said.

By hearing the voice, Misao could tell that it was a young man. Probably in his teens but it was hard to believe a teenager was committing an unbelievable and somewhat odd murder in front of her.

"I-I…wasn't spying!" Misao yelled back. "…you…killed that person, didn't you? You sucked up his blood dry…What…are you?" Misao scrowled, wanting to know the reason.

Soujiro took a moment and stared at Misao. He need it was a girl when he saw her face in the light. She had saw what he had done. It is only best if he kill her too. If he let her go then she would just go and squeal about him and Okubo. Soujiro ran over next to Misao with speed that could not be seen with the naked eye. This was called shukuchi, one of Soujiro's vampiric ability. 

Misao, was a bit too shock to ran away or do anything as Soujiro grasped onto Misao's shoulders and pressed her against the wall of some building. Misao, with wide eyes stared at the killer's blood-covered eyes. It was seemed that her attacker was depressed inside of somewhat.

"HEY! Let's go!" It was a voice from a small distance. Misao quickly jerked her head at once when she heard the voice to see who was the person behind it and what were they doing here for. She wondered if it was someone that would help her against this bloody murderer.

It was hard to make out who they are and what they look but Misao could see that it was a man with blonde hair that stood tall as if his head resembled a broom. Misao hoped that he could help her and take the tight grip of the killer away but instead, the killer let go. He quickly turned around ran disappeared.

Misao looked around confusing and wondered what the heck had just happened. She looked but didn't see a trace of him anyway as if he mysteriously disappeared on the spot but then she looked up to see the broom head guy and next to the man was him. They two took a look at Misao then quickly turned away and left quickly.

Misao stood there still with confusion in her mind. She had questions that she wanted to know like, _who was that blonde haired guy? Were the two men in league with each other? Why didn't he kill me?_

Then the cold of the snow flew her back to the real world. The world where she should hurry and come home before the police suspects her of murder because of the bloody mess of that man that got his blood sucked up. She should also hurry home or her grandfather Okina gets mad for being late. Hopefully, Misao thought, the police would give the poor man who died, a funeral for his friends and family. Without any further things, Misao ran home quickly.

_________________________________.::*::._________________________________

Soujiro stood in front of his mirror. He knew he couldn't see his reflection for he was a vampire but deep down, he had always wished that one day, he could see his reflection once again. For he wanted to know what he looked like now, at age 18. The only image of himself that he ever saw was when he was a boy around eight years old. Every time Soujiro looks in the mirror, the image of him at eight years old would always appear in his mind. That is what he can only pictured himself as. 

He shook his attention off of the mirror and went into the bathroom. From the sink he stood, Soujiro washed his bloody face from his kill earlier. As he washed, he remembered that a girl had witnessed his 'dinner' of Okubo. Which is a mistake that Soujiro highly regretted. He was a vampire. A creature of the night who feeds on human that people only believe as only monsters in myths. If that girl tells the police what happened, everyone would find out the secret of vampires and Soujiro, would be punished from his vampire group leader.

In the vampire world, there are many groups of vampire. The Juppon Gatana is the group that Soujiro is in and also the most feared and strongest vampire groups of all. Makoto Shishio is a vampire without mercy and he is Soujiro's leader and in a way, a father to him. Soujiro admired Shishio and vowed to himself that he would not make any mistakes in his work for his leader but tonight had went wrong. He could have killed the girl but somehow, one of the vampires, Chou, stopped him and told him to leave instantly. Soujiro didn't know why but he followed the orders from Chou because they were personally from Shishio.

"Ohhhh Sou-ji-roooh!" Soujiro turned around. It was Kamatari, one of his fellow vampire friends. Out of all of the vampires that he knew, Kamatari was the one that is cheerful and perky everyday. And…Kamatari is also a man who likes to become a woman. He was standing near the door wearing a blue kimono with his purple hair in a fancy geisha hair style. Kamatari wore all of these womanly clothes everyday so Soujiro wasn't surprised or questioned the gay cross dresser. By now, Soujiro was clearly used to the craziness in the Juppon Gatana.

Soujiro smiled happily at Kamatari and replied, "What is it Kamatari-san?"

"Shishio-sama wants to see you Soujiro. It's about Okubo." Kamatari said as he sat crossed-leg on Soujiro's bed. "And he wants to see you now, so hurry up with what you're doing."

Soujiro spaced out for a second and wondered if he would be punished for his mistake. Soujiro hoped that he wouldn't be shunned from the Juppon Gatana. He loved working for them since they were one of the few people that would care to take him in. He awoke from his thoughts before it reminded him of his past. He said with a quick replied back to Kamatari, "Don't worry, I'm finished. I'll go see Shishio-san right now." Soujiro smiled and left quickly out the door, with a nervous, yet strongly curious feeling in him. Kamatari followed right behind him being girly with his geisha clothes.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Meiji: _" Well…I think the story's writing etiquette sucked…But that's just me! I am very timid of my works so please, remember to review and tell what you think of this story chapter so far! Tell me if I should continue with it or dump it in the trash…or something…


End file.
